Lance (Breadverse Unlimited)
"EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!!!!" - Lance Summary Lance was born during the time animals took over the internet. Lance maed friends the animals when he was a baby, and the animals decided to give the rightful place of ruler to the Internet. As Lance got older, he made many new friends, like Jumpingagent4260 (Breadverse) was his first friend. Then he started off his life with Sploder, which he made some decent friends and even made best friends with a gal who liked beyblade (he did his first gender assumption in Sploder) and some decent enemies that messed around with his friends but then left after the takedown of the Noob King (Who started the Noobpocalypse and also messed around with his friends), and he also liked Beyblade until he suddenly just got out of the topic. Then Lance played Roblox and liked it until he got bored of it, then he liked Minecraft alot, and even made a story about it, until he found about Undertale. Lance found out that Undertale was SOOPER GOOD! So he kept playing it until he finished all the routes (Even Genocide *shivers*) Lance made an OC, and made friends with a person similar to his OC (except its female), and her friends started shipping his OC with his, and Lance was like "SAY WHAAAAA" Lance had fun with friends on Deviantart until he found out no one was noticing him or actually liking his art, so he left Deviantart for good. Then while he was walking down The Internet to see if anyone liked him, he fell down a huge 100,000,000,000 KM pit. Once he landed down there, he found out he was in Joke Battles Wiki. He sparred with many peepul, and even made someone called IAmTheBreadMan32, which was a simple Bread at that time. He created Breadverse, and decided to wander around and have adventures in it, but then the Internet got filled with so many viruses that it turned evil and took away everyone (even his favorite people and loved ones), so Lance attempted to fight the Internet even tho it was a huge globe, so The Internet became one being of light and they fought, which Lance was able to deal some damage to The Internet but overall couldn't do a significant amount and just ended up getting crippled during the fight. Lance was dying, but his 4 Favorite Memes helped him so he dominated over The Internet and did one last ultimate move that returned the Internet to normal, but sacrificed Lance's life in le process by moving his SOUL to Bread's. Lance's body started to decay, but friendly illominatis infected it and took over the body, now making Lance just do his job as a Judgement God, but Lance only found it out when Bread gave him half of his SOUL and freaked out about it. Right now he just sleeps. Powers and Stats Tier: Below The Concept Of Tiers up to Inapplicably High at peak (Has access to even the most POWERful of pages, knocked out Bread before the SPAR even started) Name: Lance Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Male Age: 11 (Being below the age limit is fun right?) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Unknown (Simply whatever Lance can come up with) Attack Potency: Below The Concept of Tiers up to Inapplicably High at peak Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Defeated Clint Eastwood in a shootout while sleep-deprived, fatigued, extremely tired from his fight with Bruce Lee, and injured) up to Inapplicably High at peak Lifting Strength: Average Human (Lifted himself) up to Inapplicably High at peak Striking Strength: Average Human+ up to Inapplicably High at peak Stamina: Pretty Low+ up to Inapplicably High at peak Range: At least PrettyFarIGuess+ Intelligence: Average normally, but lacks common sense and doesnt think before doing something Notable Attacks/Techniques: All dem attacks from Breadverse Unlimited, to it's bestest of its best extent. (Wat) But these are stuff he lieks/stuff he made up: "Cuz I Can": This technique allows Lance to unrestrict himself wit transformations and attacks (reason why he can suddenly use Willpower Embodiment without getting hurt but he does say "it still hurts like hell")/make unlegit stuff/do disgusting stuff/etc Examples are having "KILLING INTENT Absolute Immunity" out of nowhere or suddenly doing a spam of infinites that are even higher than that of Exaggerated Goku's. Maximum Kylo-Ren: Lance does a Kylo-Ren except the power boost is a really big alefinite spam and literally the whole area turns light-red like Kylo-Ren's lightsaber instead of dark-red like SSBKKX10 Goku's aura. Roast: '''Lance can roast someone really badly, but he doesn't want to because he doesn't want them to get A N G E R Y. He learned this from Abyssischer Wolf of the Mad after he played IAmTheBreadMan32 and fought him in a roasting match. '''Fidget Spinner Shurikens: '''Lance throws two fidget spinner shurikens at the opponent, which goes at the speed of a -. If it hits, the opponent quickly decays and eventually implodes and explodes due to the amount of cancer the opponent gets. If it doesn't, it wont stop spinning/flying until it does. '''Naruto Run: '''Lance runs like a ninja. It makes him go as F A A A A A A A A A A A A A S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S T T T T T T T T T T T T T as Bread with Ender Ki. '''Wascop: '''A secret mayan technique were the user turns the place of his attacks into the pressure points of his opponent. Example: If they poke his opponent's leg, then that poke is already attacking a pressure point with this technique. '''Net: '''The BEST sealing technique! Lance simply throws a blue net on the opponent. If they try to get out, they'll infintely slip and slide on banana peels even if they're already down. '''Bananna Peel: '''Normally used after the net, if you step on it, you'll keep falling down, and even if you fell down, you'll fall down inside the ground, and eventually you'll just be in the shooting stars meme. '''Jokebattlesversal Spirit Kamehameha: Lance gathers all the hopes and memes throughout The Internet and gathers them into one ball. Then he fires it liek a Super Kamehameha, which quickly hits the opponent without having to hit the opponent. When hit, the opponent's STATS/DATA/CODE/BITS/Life Force/Life Essence/SOUL/Characteristics/Inner-Concepts/Durability/Outer-Concepts quickly gets destroyed as finally their Outer-Stats gets rekt. Lance doesnt like destroying stuff so he just absorbs it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Breadverse Unlimited Category:Creators Category:Judgement Gods Category:Memetic tier Category:Ocean Tier Category:Characters